


Sixty Days is a Long Time

by bessemerprocess



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag, Multi, Remixed, Sexcapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty days is a long time for Mark. He knows Addison thinks he'll sleep with some nurse, or maybe one of the women in accounting. That's not what happens at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Days is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Sechzig Tage ist eine lange Zeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660724) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



Sixty days is a long time for Mark. He knows Addison thinks he'll sleep with some nurse, or maybe one of the women in accounting. That's not what happens at all.

On day four of the deal, Meredith finally is able to go home from the hospital. Derek goes with her, not leaving her alone, except for the bathroom, which he emptied of sharp objects and prescription medicine on day three, just in case. A week into the deal, Addison tells Bailey that Derek thinks Meredith tried to drown on purpose. Nine days into the deal Meredith stops talking to Derek, George stops talking to Izzie and a kid dies on Burke's watch.

On day thirteen, Meredith calls a meeting of the dirty mistress' club and Mark stops himself thinking about breaking the deal and instead sends her home to Izzy, who has started baking again. On day fourteen, Meredith doesn't show up to work, Derek panics, Mark is tempted by a cute little redhead named Olivia and Izzy bakes fifty-four muffins. On day fifteen, Meredith kicks Derek out of the house. Cristina is the one who almost breaks down on day seventeen, when Meredith casually mentions the bathtub.

On day twenty, Meredith and Derek still aren't talking, but George and Izzie have made up after Addison mentions to Callie that it's not really about her at all, and instead has everything to do with Denny, which she found out from Alex. By the end of the twenty-second day, Cristina and Burke have had a fight outside the OR and Bailey has to break it up.

Thirty days into the deal, Mark figures he's golden. Half way there and about to win the woman of his dreams. On day thirty-one, Addison breaks the deal, hooking up with Alex Karev in the on call room after a thirty-six hour shift. Mark doesn't find out about it until day fifty-five.

This is fine, because forty-four days into the deal, Derek ends up in Mark's bed, as if they were still in college or something. Meredith and Derek still aren't speaking, Addison and Alex are having sex in every closet in the hospital, George and Callie are having serious doubts about this whole marriage thing, Cristina and Burke have called off the wedding, at least for now, Izzie has baked three hundred and forty-eight muffins, and Meredith is once again having sex with inappropriate men. And so is Mark.

On that fateful fifty fifth day, the Chief announces that he is not in fact resigning, Addison catches Meredith having sex with Izzie, who isn't a man, but still, inappropriate, in third floor janitor's closet and laughs so hard that both Mark and Alex notice and wander over to investigate. By the time Derek gets there, Izzie has recovered all her clothes, but Meredith is still searching for her scrub top. Derek goes to storm off, he slips and Mark and Addison break his fall. All three off them end up sprawled on the floor with the Chief and Bailey watching from outside the disaster zone.

Everything would have been okay, but Mark takes the moment to make a sexually charged joke, and Alex can't quite keep that look off his face, the one that said, don't touch my woman. At the same time, Addison notices exactly where Mark's hands are and Mark looks at Addison, and in unison, "The deal's off, sorry." She slinks off with Alex, and Meredith and Izzie head out in opposite directions at top speed, while Mark gets Derek off the floor. Sixty days into the deal that is already over, Mark thinks he ended up better off.


End file.
